My Last Breath
by KuroTenshi616
Summary: someone close to a pilot is dying, Death-fic(duh!) song fic based on My Last Breath from Evanescence, once one-shot, nut I changed my mind.
1. Hold on to me Love

One shot fic, don't like? Don't read. :: ::-song lyrics  
  
"" dialogue  
  
;; ;;- thoughts  
  
::Hold on to me Love You know I can't stay long::  
  
The December night was cool, and the snow fell silently from the grey clouds. The world was silent, snow covered the ground. The peaceful night was shattered by a gunshot, and a choked scream of pain. Then all was silent once more. The unyielding, frigid world did not care that a human life would end. Why should it? Humans were no better than creatures that inhabited this icy forest. Humans only made more of a fuss than the deer, and the owls, and the squirrels.  
  
She was tall, slender, and had the grace and build of a dancer. Blood poured out of the stab wound on her chest. The crimson flow steamed as it touched the icy air, and stained the pure white snow under her. Her skin was pale, and accented by the flow of midnight black hair that had fell from its braid. Her dark blue eyes were dazed, and dull.  
  
::All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid::  
  
He cradled her motionless body against his chest. He leaned over her face, willing her, no begging, her to say something. To sit up laughing and tell him that this was all a nightmare, that he would wake up in the morning and it would all be a vicious dream that would never happen. His unruly brown hair brushed against her face, as he leaned over her. His icy Prussian blue eyes were blank as the normally were. But a tear was collecting at the corner of his eye. His 9mm magnum lay discarded in the snow, a few feet a way.  
  
A body lay crumpled in the snow, a bullet hole in his head. The corpse still clutched a bloody knife in his stiff hand. His dark eyes were identical to hers, his hair was the same shade of black. He was forgotten, and would remain un-mourned for.  
  
"Heero?" Her whispery voice rasped in her throat. Blood stained her pale lips.  
  
::Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?::  
  
His warm arms held her closely against him. As though to keep her from what they both knew was inevitable.  
  
"Tori-chan?" He asked, his voice was monotonous, covering up the useless hope that she would still get up and tell him it was a dream.  
  
::Holding my last breath Safe inside myself::  
  
"I love you" She said softly. She coughed, blood sprayed from her mouth. She was drowning in it as the crimson flowed into her lungs.  
  
::Are all my thoughts of you::  
  
;;Heero, I love you, that's all I need you to know. I want you to know how much. But I don't have the time, and we both know it. I know you will come to me again someday. But please Heero, don't come before your time. Live. Be happy, Relena loves you almost as much as I do. She could help you to live.;;  
  
::Sweet raptured light It ends here tonight::  
  
"I love you too." He replied. She struggled to sit up, and he lifted her. Her eyes swept the snowy forest around them. "You always loved the winter, and the snow." He murmured, as though he was simply making conversation with an old friend he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
;;Tori-chan. This was always your favorite season. I wish you could see the first snow fall one more time. I wish you could see Solstice celebration for once. I wish you weren't dying. But you are, and we know you won't last much longer. It's ironic, I've seen so much death, and I knew that you would die eventually. But I didn't think you would die like this. You're only twenty. If I could I'd give you my life, so you could do everything you love, one more time. But I can't. I wish the world would stop so I could be with you in memory at least. I wish that the world would leave me alone for once. Why me? Why you? Why now?;;  
  
::I'll miss the winter A world of fragile things Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)::  
  
The single tear that had collected in his eye fell onto her pale lips, smudging the blood that stained them. The salty tear slid into her mouth. She blinked slowly in surprise.  
  
"You're crying. You never cry." She whispered. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek. Her palm was icy against his hot skin.  
  
::I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears::  
  
He didn't reply. He held her hand tightly. And brushed his lips against the cold skin of her forehead. "Will you wait for me?" He asked.  
  
Her smile was weak. "Of course."  
  
::Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light It ends here tonight::  
  
He closed his eyes, and held her tightly. ;;I wish we could both leave this place. Where we could be happy, and unbothered. To a place where this would never happen.;; But he knew, he would open his eyes. And they would still be in the forest, she would still be dying in his arms, and the bastard that killed her would still be dead.  
  
::Closing your eyes to disappear You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake and know the truth No one's there::  
  
Her ragged, weak breathing had been passing over his neck, but now it was barely a caress. He opened his eyes, and kissed her. "Wait for me, Tori- chan." He whispered to her lifeless corpse.  
  
::Say goodnight Don't be afraid Calling me calling me as you fade to black::  
  
He lowered the body, it was already stiffening from the cold. He stood. Staring down at her.  
  
"Heero, live" A breeze whispered as it flowed past him. Warmth from a ghostly embrace enfolded him, then vanished as quickly as it had come. He drew his knife from his pocket, and cut a lock midnight from her mane of black hair. He braided the hair, and tied it around his wrist.  
  
::Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light It ends here tonight::  
  
He turned, and his eyes fell on the snow covered body of her murderer. Chiba Mamoru, her own brother. The scene played out in his mind once more.  
  
~She had met him there, in the clearing. As they always did. They had embraced. She had suddenly shoved him away, and pulled him behind her. He had seen the knife, and had watched it as it plunged into her. The knife had been meant for him.  
  
He caught her as she fell.  
  
"She's mine, bastard, and she always will be." Mamoru had growled, raising his knife again.  
  
"She will never be yours. She belongs to herself." He had said in a monotonous reply. Before he drew his gun, and shot him, right between the eyes. )  
  
He spat on the body, and walked away.  
  
END  
  
R&R people.  
  
Okay, the song lyrics are from "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. Yes, Mamoru is from Sailormoon, but I put this under GW and Sm/Gw because I wasn't sure if it was enough to count as a crossover. 


	2. Funeral

Okay, I lied. This isn't gonna be a one shot fic. This is Tori's funeral, and this becomes an official X-over.  
  
;; ;;- thoughts  
  
"" -dialogue (duh)  
  
The raven haired, violet eyed priestess, clad in her traditional garb, began the prayer that would initiate the day of mourning. Incense burned around the shrine, giving off the musky scent of sandalwood. Stifled sobs, and the clearing of throats punctuated the Priestess's lilting prayer. The room was cold, the sacred flame in the center of the shrine did little to warm the shrine.  
  
Tears were flowing down his cheeks, but his eyes and face were blank. The tears could have been mistaken for rain, or melting snow. His eyes were riveted on the framed photograph that sat in front of the wooden coffin. The photo was of a woman in her twenties. She was smiling into the camera. Her eyes were dark, icy blue, and her black braid hung over her shoulder.  
  
;;That's what she was like before him.;; He thought. His gaze shifted to take in the flowers that were placed around the coffin, no roses. For some reason, it didn't seem proper to put roses here. Not when roses had reminded her so much of Him.  
  
The prayer finished. And the gathering stood. None of them were dry eyed.  
  
His gaze swept the crowd. A bitter smile quirked at his lips. ;;She'll never be forgotten, at least.;;  
  
A woman screamed, drawing his eye. A small, gold-haired, gold eyed young woman collapsed to her knees, sobs racked her body, and tears splattered on the cold, gray stone.  
  
"Tori-chan! You can't be dead! You can't!" Her voice was high and grating, as sobs choked the words, making them barely comprehensible. "You bitch, you stupid bitch. How can you leave me like this!?"  
  
He had met that girl once. But he couldn't remember her name. But he remembered when Tori had brought him to meet her. They had gazed at each other with the warm, primal loyalty that emerged between women as close as sisters. Kalasin. That was her name. Hino Kalasin, the Priestess's cousin.  
  
A small teenage girl knelt beside her. She was thin, black haired, and violet eyed. Tears stained her own cheeks, as she held her sobbing contrast. Kalasin buried her face in the younger girl's neck, and grieved for the sister she had lost.  
  
He turned from them to study the crowd. Mostly students from her dance school, the Odori Dojo. And several friends. And Her.  
  
Rage sparked inside his stomach a he glared at the silvery blonde haired, blue eyed woman who stood with the pink haired, crimson eyed child. Chiba Usagi. She had caused this. That bastard had been locked away where he belonged, and she had freed him. Her hands where stained with Tori's blood, just as His were. But He was dead, she was alive. Her bright blue eyes were blank from shock. But he didn't care. His love, the one person who made him feel human was gone, and it was her fault.  
  
Usagi's eyes rose, and met his. He let his dispassionate mask drop for the slightest moment. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a sob, and tears soaked her suddenly regretful eyes. For that split second he had allowed his pain to show. And she had seen it.  
  
"Chiba-san." The dark, unsympathetic voice was being emitted from the golden Kalasin.  
  
"Kally-ch-," Usagi began.  
  
"Shizuka ni!" Kalasin's voice was as harsh as that of the ravens that settled on the Priestess's shoulders. "You have no right to call me that! You lost that right, bitch,"  
  
"Kally-san!" A husky voice shouted, interrupting her. The speaker was a tall man, with dusty blonde hair, and dark green eyes. Kalasin glared at the man. And he glared back, and cast a glance at the cowering four year old that clutched Usagi's hand.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, go play with Hotaru-san, please." Usagi said softly. Chibiusa ran to the teenager, putting as much distance as possible between the angry woman and herself.  
  
"You bitch, you killed her. She came to you with the truth, and this is how you repay her!? You killed her." Kalasin spat at the smaller woman, who did nothing but gaze down a t her feet.  
  
"He said he wanted to talk to her." Usagi's tiny voice echoed in the silence.  
  
;;TALK!? He abused her for a year, and she thinks he wanted to talk!?;; His hand itched to hold the cold metal of his gun so he could send this fool of a woman to Hell with her husband.  
  
"Talk? You think he wanted to talk?! You saw those bruises, Chiba-san. You saw the video, and you believed him!?" Kalasin shouted. A small crowd had accumulated around them. Watching. None raised their voices in the defense of the small woman.  
  
"You called her a liar, and a whore. And you dare to show up here!? She defended you with her life! And that was how you repaid her?" Usagi's head shot up, her eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"What?" She asked, her voice was barely audible to him.  
  
"She took those beatings because Mamoru threatened you and Chibiusa. But you didn't want to hear that, did you!? You didn't want to hear that your precious "Mamo-chan" would even think of hurting you! And because of your density, Tori-chan is dead! I hope you're happy." With that, Kalasin spun on her heel, and stalked away.  
  
Kalasin walked to him. The burning anger he had seen in her eyes was gone. Replaced by sorrow, and longing, and.regret.  
  
"She was different after she met you." She said quietly. "She was never truly happy. And after Mamoru started, she started slipping away. I think you were the only thing that kept her from losing it completely.  
  
"Chikyuno Tori is going to be the name on the gravesite." She added. Before turning and walking back into the shrine.  
  
Heero turned from her retreating form, and the sight of the sobbing Usagi, and fled. He ran as fast as his body would allow. He ran from the shrine, and the sobbing, and the tears. He couldn't stand it any more. He had his own pain to deal with. He couldn't stand theirs as well.  
  
Death was an every day occurrence in the life of a soldier. But it shouldn't have been her death. She was innocent. She wasn't fighting, she wasn't a soldier. She should not have died like that. He should have protected her. But instead she had died to save him. ;;That should be me in that coffin, not her.;; He finally ceased running, and fell to his knees in exhaustion.  
  
He looked around. He was in front of the two-story building, where the top apartment was labeled the "Odori Dojo". He stood, and tested the door. It was unlocked, and he entered.  
  
He walked up the stairs to the studio. The long room had one wall made completely on mirrors, the wall parallel to it had wooden barres. The polished floor was smooth and shiny. The room smelled like her. Her presence lingered in every corner. He inhaled the scent, and closed his eyes. He could almost see her dancing across this very space.  
  
"Aishiteru." He whispered, before turning, and walking out of the studio.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
Okay, Tori sued Mamoru and got him put away for abuse, and assault, and Usagi paid his bail and got him out. (Because she was "blinded by love") And you know what happened after that. Kalasin is another OC, she and Tori were not biological siblings, but they loved each other like sisters.  
  
Odori Dojo literally means "dance way place" Odori-dance, and Dojo-way place. Or Dance School.  
  
R&R ASAP! 


End file.
